


TDC Yandere Skeksis Headcanons

by WhisperingMirrorHallway



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Other, Possessive Behavior, Substance Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMirrorHallway/pseuds/WhisperingMirrorHallway
Relationships: skekAyuk (Dark Crystal)/Reader, skekEkt (Dark Crystal)/Reader, skekMal (Dark Crystal)/Reader, skekNa (Dark Crystal)/Reader, skekOk (Dark Crystal)/Reader, skekShod (Dark Crystal)/Reader, skekSil (Dark Crystal)/Reader, skekTek (Dark Crystal)/Reader, skekUng (Dark Crystal)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. SkekSil

The **Chamberlain** is highly manipulative, sadistic, and petty. SkekSil will charm you through honeyed words and lavish presents. Gift you with what you yenned for. If you ask how he knew, he’ll simply smile and say he has his ways. SkekSil wants to showcase himself as the best suitor. He’ll lift you up high…Then let you _mercilessly_ fall.

Regardless whether you incurred the ire of the crystal lord, SkekSil will take utter delight in seeing you fall and crash and burn. Sully your reputation, sabotage your relationships with others. Nip every aspiration and ambition in the bud until you have _nothing_ left. Then he will strike. The Chamberlain will do anything he sees fit to make you wholly dependant on him.

_“Fret not, Chamberlain friend. Will take good care of dearly beloved.”_

…

_“Chamberlain always gets what Chamberlain wants!”_


	2. SkekTek

In the case where you are transported to the world of Thra, you are brought to the **Scientist** ’s attention and immediately placed under his custody which irketh him. Conversations are cold and to the point. If you are persistent and patient, your perseverance will in the long-term pay off and ameliorate his acrid disposition towards you. SkekTek will see your interest is genuine, and though you may have a harder time understanding certain scientific concepts, the efforts in your studiousness do not go unnoticed. Unconsciously you become the salve to the scathing derision he suffers under day in day out.

When he’s on a breakthrough, he then thinks of the consequences. What he feels is more of a mix of obsession and love, but to him…it’s _everything_.

It’s the most he’s ever felt before. And he’d not lose it. Thus, he’ll lie, say it is conceptual-wise nigh impossible or that it is too jeopardising to risk it. Destroy any evidence. After all…Ignorance is bliss.

_“It is better this way.”_

…

_“You’ll see my point in the end.”_


	3. SkekMal

When you had bested him and survived the dangerous encounter, the **Hunter** became bent on tracking you down and taking you as his trophy. Collecting a lock of hair or strips of shredded clothing as he spoors you.  
  
But soon the pursuit will shift into a game of cat and mouse. Prolonging the hunt to see you squirm in paranoia, the sparkle of panic setting in your eyes at the slightest of sounds. The thrill becomes addicting, SkekMal testing how you will outwit him, how you will cover your tracks. Until your body collaspes from exhaustion, unable to continue any longer. Then he’ll claim you, mark you as his. Keeping you holed up in his den in the heart of his territory.

In spite of his savagery, in his own love language SkekMal shows his affection. Such as sharing the best meat off his kills or (carved) bones as love tokens.

_“It’s cute you think you can escape from me.”_

…

_“My prize…My mate.”_


	4. SkekEkt

To the **Ornamentalist** you are seen as a curio. His personal pet project. A living mannequin. And you will be treated as such. With the utmost of delicacy and care by his artistian talons. Dressed and doused in the finest and richest of textiles, cosmetics, fragrances, and jewellery either commissioned or crafted by him. Prettifying you whilst your personal needs are ignored. Stripped off your individuality.

As a perfectionist, SkekEkt has a specific vision and therefore everything must be picture perfect. Should you dare deviate from it, he will fly into a fit. Screaming and using passive-aggressive coercion to pressure you until you are forced to apologise. Ultimately acting on his accord and given cues.

_“Oh look at you, darling! So beautiful by me!”_

…

_“Such a doll you are!”_


	5. SkekAyuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the following contains sexual harasssment and being roofied. The content below does not reflect the opinions of the writer nor does the writer condone the depicted behaviour. Content is fictional. Viewer discretion is advised.

To the **Gourmand** it is all about the physical pleasures, and you are no exception to the epicure. Unlike the others who have a modicum of courteousness in their courtship, SkekAyuk is blunt and makes it blatant he wants you to be his. He does not spice or sweeten up, rather he is lecherous in language. Groping and pinching body parts wherever and whenever. Especially if you possess a voluptuous body type, then you are utterly irresistable to him and he wants nothing but to voraciously eat you from the inside.

Regardless whether you conceal your repulsion, he will see it as a challenge if you reject his ‘amorous’ advances. You’re just playing hard to get. So he’ll step up his game. Presenting a plate of sweetmeats as an apology gift, only for them to be spiked with aphrodisiacs. Then it is too late. In your stupefied state you’re taken away. He’ll set you in the lap of luxury. Spoil you rotten. Viands and drinks of various kinds, drugged to keep you docile.

_“I never get enough of you!“_

…

_“Sweet morsel you are!“_


	6. SkekOk

As a connaisseur of courty love, SkekOk will sway you with written stanzas. Stunning verses speaking of veneration. But the **Scroll Keeper** ’s praise of you is mere palaver. As a narcissist, SkekOk sees you as lesser than him. For even if you prove to be more knowledgeable on a specific topic, he continues to be presumptuous you are nescient. An accessory to his ego rather than an equal.

In spite of his preceived superiority, SkekOk has propensity for jealousy. It is taken as an affront if you pass off his suit, when he saw a plebeian like you fit of his attention. How dare you! You should be overwrought with joy you, a commoner, were even considered an option! Any perceived offences are paid back by obloquy.

SkekOk will kill you softly with words. Guilt-tripping and gaslighting. The libels in the language he injures you indiscernible. Chip away at your self-esteem. Monger murmured, entertaining gossips to exclude you. Until you fall into his arms; seeking for his approval.

_“Oh don’t look so dejected, dear. It’s doesn’t do your appearance any favour.”_

…

_“No one will ever like you like I do.”_


	7. SkekNa

The **Slave-Master** does not show a simulated semblance of magnanimity. No, SkekNa is verisimilar in his vileness. As aficionado of music, your voice allured him. Possessing a fine treble, you were taken in as his protégé, coerced to sing his compositions solely for him. SkekNa’s an exacting instructor, and strikes you should you get a note wrong.

A common but adored punishment of the Slave-Master is to clamp you by the throat and choke you. Cruelly cooing how the scars are your ‘collier’. Your pain is his pleasure, his happiness is your torture. And he will incarcerate you as a bird in a gilded cage; the chipping revealing the corroding iron.

_“Sing to me, my little songbird.”_

_…_

_“Only you can make my song take flight.”_


	8. SkekShod

Due to his blunt-force trauma, the **Treasurer** cannot woo you via words caused by his speech-impediment, but there’s something he does have at his disposal; his craftmanship. SkekShod will buy your love. Jewel-caskets containing the riches he has amassed in abundance. Hoard you in his secured trove, and array you like royalty. As though you are the most pristine art piece in all of Thra.

For you are the most glorious acquisition to the Treasurer’s greed. And he will keep you locked away, away from longing eyes SkekShod deludes to see.

_“More beautiful…than any…treasure in Thra.”_

…

_“My most…precious gem.”_


	9. SkekUng

Known for his short fuse and physical prowess, one would expect the **Garthim Master** to be sadistic towards his darling, but often forget the strategic intellect and pragmatism he possesses. SkekUng is an exacting disciplinarian, and if his darling wants to live, they have to follow his rules. To skekUng, directness trumps over deceit, he makes it very clear what he wants and expects of you.

SkekUng, however, is not overexcessively cruel and will reward any good behaviour. Compared to his brethren, skekUng does not want his darling to be a husk of their former self. Rather he ultimately wants faithfulness; a darling to stand by him and who is true.

But for that he must first _train_ you. In this gruelling game of the Gartim Master dubs as ‘training’ he wants to push you, to test you. SkekUng wants to see you hone and show your mental strength, your capacities, and he will monitor your progress with great interest.

But the Skesis will not go easy on the darling, he will show affection on his terms but he won’t coddle them. As for punishments, skekUng prefers for the punishment to fit the crime. Privileges will be substracted until you have proven to have them again. But any form subordination will be immediately and severely beaten. SkekUng has a very low tolerance if his darling undermines his authority. Though many see him as a brute, skekUng exhibits surgical expertise, and depending on the severity of your crimes, will tend to every broken bone and stitch every gaping wound. The more ruggedised you are by the pain, the prouder the Garthim Master will be.

_“Well done, darling.“_

…

_“You make me proud to have you by my side.“_


End file.
